


Boarding School Shenanigans

by shirasade



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened was the night before they got kicked out of Mont Pierre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding School Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> As the title says, boarding school shenanigans (sex, drinking, pot smoking), hence probably slightly underage (around 17, I'd say). There should be more fic with those two. *nods* Also, I can't remember if we know how Finn and Colin met, so please forgive me if I messed with canon.

The first time it happened was the night before they got kicked out of Mont Pierre. They had met on Finn's first day, when Colin had grinned and surreptitiously handed him the spliff that had fallen out of Finn's backpocket, and had instantly become fast friends and allies against the system. Nothing in the past six months had led Colin to expect the pang of desire when Finn stuck his hand into Colin's pyjama pants.

They had snuck into the stables for a smoke and a bottle of contraband scotch, and then Finn had produced what he pronounced to be the last of his stash from Amsterdam, and they had shared all three amicably, resting against an empty box on an old blanket, listening to the horses move around sleepily and talking about the big plans they had for summer break. Colin lazily wondered when Finn had become part of any plans for the future he had, but since Finn's preposterous prepositions always seemed to include him as well he didn't bother to question it. That was when Finn had grinned at him, his eyes dark and unreadable, and had stuck his hand into Colin's pyjama pants.

Colin's first reaction was to jump three feet into the air, but he was a bit too drunk and high for anything more athletic than a slight jerk. Which happened to bring his rapidly hardening dick into even closer proximity of Finn's fumbling fingers, and Colin gasped, just a little, but unmistakable in the calm of the dark stable.

"What the...? Finn? What?" Apparently Colin's brain had shortcircuited, but he was pretty sure his meaning was clear from the way he was staring at Finn and trying very hard not to helplessly buck up against the warm hand wrapped loosely around his by now very obvious erection.

"What? You don't like it?" Finn was licking his lips in what could have been a tease, but Colin could see the slight uncertainty in his eyes, half-hidden behind those long, long lashes and that somehow made everything seem much less frightening. This was Finn, whose drunk body he'd hauled up the stairs to the dorm countless times in the past few months, miraculously without getting caught, whose favorite movie was "A Knight's Tale" when he was drunk and "Life of Brian" when he was sober, who pretended to hate school but really liked maths, who had no concept of personal space when it came to his friends, or to strangers, really, and who loved to hit on anything in a skirt but always came with Colin when it was time to go back to school.

Suddenly feeling no longer shocked, only aroused, Colin did not hesitate to lean over and kiss Finn, sloppy and wet and tasting of Barclay Mints, cheap French scotch and expensive Dutch pot. Finn's fingers tightened around Colin's dick, and Colin gasped into the kiss and repaid the favor by pressing his own hand against the bulge in Finn's school-issue trackpants. He had never actually done this with another guy before, years in various boarding schools all across the globe aside, but he figured it couldn't be rocket science.

He was pretty sure he was doing it right, if the way Finn arched against his touch was any indication, and Finn's fingers were busy doing some seriously awesome things, and Colin dimly thought that he should maybe warn Finn before he came, something that was bound to happen in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, when suddenly the stable door opened and a strong torch blinded them both. Finn pulled away abruptly, but he let his hand rest against Colin's hip, and even faced with the prospect of an angry principal and possibly expulsion Colin could not help but smile a little. He was pretty confident in Finn's ability to charm the principal out of notifying their parents about the true reason for their dismissal, and a week or so in a hotel while two sets of personal assistants tried to find them a new school did not sound half bad.

As they followed the nightwatchman back inside, Colin grinned at Finn and half-whispered: "Even if they put us in separate schools next, summer's only a few months away."

Finn nodded and grinned crookedly, apparently not in the least bit worried either: "Yeah. Summer, and then uni. I've always wanted to go party in the States - what do you think?"

Colin bumped his shoulder against Finn's and chuckled: "Me and this other guy, Logan, are apparently going to Yale. I'm sure Logan won't mind a third flatmate."

"As long as you guys don't mind all the chicks I'm going to woo with my sexy accent..." Finn was smirking, but his shoulder pressed back gently and Colin was pretty sure he did not imagine the cool fingers ghosting over his wrist.

The first time it happened was the night before they got kicked out of Mont Pierre. The second time happened one night later in an expensive hotel and did not involve any alcohol or drugs whatsoever because Finn's parents had sent an eagle-eyed minder. The minder did not mind them sharing a room, however, so Colin was not complaining. He gave up counting soon after.


End file.
